The present invention relates to a portable cookstove. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable cookstove that has the capability of efficiently burning layered sheets of paper as a source of fuel to provide sufficient cooking heat.
Prior art reveals different models of portable cookstoves. Typically, the lightweight heat-resistant components of the cookstove fold into a compact package for easy storage and transport. Various types of fuels such as wood, charcoal, paper or the like are burned inside the cookstove to provide cooking heat. Primarily due to the portable design, poor air ventilation within the cookstove causes the fuel to burn inefficiently. As a result, paper, for example, must be crumpled before it can be burned efficiently; layered sheets of paper either will not burn or will not burn efficiently enough to provide sufficient cooking heat. Crumpled paper has the disadvantages of taking up too much space and burning too fast, thereby requiring constant feeding of the fire.
Although various types of fuel can be utilized with the stove of the present invention, it is particularly useful for burning layered sheets of paper efficiently and effectively to provide sufficient cooking heat over a prolonged period of time. Better air ventilation and a convective-conductive cooling system for dissipation of waste heat and insulation are two additional significant improvements over the prior art portable cookstove.